minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel
Introduction Hi its me Gameknight111 and this is my 3rd creepy pasta. This is a story about my buddy...…..he's not really my buddy<:-( were not friends but I'm hope full...……………………………………. For now this pasta says my friend/not friend is called Daron and I'm called Daniel their actually not our names because we don't like mentioning our real names except in our school or neighbourhood (also the name of our school is not included for obvious security reasons). NOTE: everything is fake & don't take any thing seriously. PS: I didn't get his permeation for this so don't tell. & PPS: I've never been to his house. A normal day Daron had a pretty norm day, lunch, recess, boring classes and after school homework club. When he came home he did the dishes, cleaned the lunge room and his parents told him he could play his video games. When he got up to his room and turned on his Xbox, his games didn't work all except one. Minecraft he hadn't played Minecraft a lot lately but it was his only chose....he pressed start. A new world Minecraft began loading but it took a little bit more time to load than the last time he used it(several months ago)it was stranger because he had the latest model it was (supposedly) quite quick. he decided it would take to long so he tried to stop the loading but it didn't allow him, so he went down stairs to have some of his leftover lunch. When he was gone the screen began glitching 1s & 0s. When he came back and it had loaded he logged into a single player server and allowed cheats just in case and allowed the bonus chest then costumed the seed(I hate this game)named the world(seriously) and pressed the play button. First day(1) of norm(kinda) Every thing was fine when he spawned in a mesa biome(rare)except he couldn't find the bonus chest and the commands didn't work??????? He began thinking of ways how this could happen "what if the chest spawned buried or maybe its a bug or glitch", but he began work any way he started punching some trees, found a mineshaft and got some stone and sleeped in their that night. Day 2-4 He woke up in a different section and had to find his way out, it took Daron a while but when he got out it was almost night, he made a quick hut and slept. the next morning he got some food from a near by plains biome he also had an extreme hills and a desert biome to chose from as well. he went back into the mine and found some lapis, iron and plenty of coal. that night he decided to not sleep, he upgraded his house as the sun went down and continued through the night. Day 5 (who are you?) Daron had a good stone house with a wood blank floor chests, furnace, iron pickaxe and an iron sword it was weird because he hadn't seen any monsters since he started this world "no monsters=better Minecraft experience right? " I am watching you who is this, I'm on single player man I saw you building last night, I saw you in the plains biome yesterday, I put you in another section of the mine I am Daniel, fear me. Daron looked out the window and there stood a Steve like character with a hood and blood stains on his hands(Daniel)he looked similar to the Daniel at his school except he didn't have glasses. Daniel ran extremely fast into his houses wall pulling out a diamond pickaxe to attack him. It only took a few seconds for Daniel to break through the stone and glass and start chasing Daron around his home with a diamond sword. Daron made it out side and flicked his emergency lever connected to nine TNT blocks under the floor(the desert biome had a temple and he also found some Redstone in the mine), the house blew up with Daniel in side. Day 6 a new beginning and attack of the minion After the house had exploded he found Daniels items(diamond sword & pickaxe, 28 obsidian, 9 creeper spawn eggs and elytra)from the former house, Daniel was a threat that needed to be erased. Daron began trotting to where his new house is to be(on the side of a cliff), in the extreme hills biome good view and hard to get to win-win. _______________________________________________________________ Daniel stood on a cliff looking down at his nemesis mining away at the giant rock pathetically(with HIS diamond pickaxe), anger boiled within him and the blood stains of his past victim's creeped op his arms fueling his rage. _______________________________________________________________ Daron had made a large room and so far hadn't found any monster eggs or emeralds(to bad he found a village in the plains)so he kept mining until he heard a growling sound behind him. Daron quickly spun around and drew his diamond blade just in time to dodge an attack from a red entity thing(a minion), jumping forward he sliced and diced away at the strange unnatural creature until it disappeared with a pop leaving red dye and a totem of undying. Daron had been sent a message from Daniel meaning he wouldn't give up that easily Day 8 the base Daron had make a good base, an emergency exit, balcony, some dispenser's from a not far of jungle temple and he got some armour from the village blacksmith because he found some emeralds, he also found lots of coal, gold, iron, one of 2 diamonds and a few extra Redstone for his dispensers. Daniel would think twice before attacking him now, all that was left was an emergency self-destruct sequence(just in case). _______________________________________________________________ Daniel was observing Daron from another cliff his arms were now completely covered in blood with parts of his chest now a blood red, suddenly it began to shrink mooving down his arms, he heeled them out like a zombie and a red cube appered in his hand growing bigger it morphed in to a humanoid shape. Daniel lowered his arms and stood at his minion, sending instructions through the lines of code betwen them. the minion turned around and sprinted away to avenge his falled brother. Bad idea to leave Daron had worked through the afternoon on his base trap doors here archer towers there and sufficive to say he was tired "four hours sleep couldn't hurt". logging off Minecraft he sleeped in his soft un pixel bed tossing and turning until he finally went to sleep. ______________________________________________________________ "Wake up sleepy head "his brother yelled in his face, looking up he found him self in his base not like he was playing Minecraft it was real he could feel the stone walls and admire his enchanted bow(those villagers were so gullible two emeralds for a bow with punch and flame), then a red skinned minion attacked him pain flew from his shoulder to his brain then signals flew back raising his arm he blocked the next punch sliding and dicing the minions health reached zero and disappeared leaving a totem of undying and red dye. ______________________________________________________________ Wking up in at lightning speed he looked at his clock he had been asleep for ten hours and missed school(well only the beginning of it) his mom came in with a confused look "Why aren't you at school? you have a test" He didn't care, logging on his Xbox he opened minecraft but the background had turned blood red. Daron's mom looked at the blood red background "Have you added a mod or something last time I saw you play this it wasn't red" Daron ignored her as his brother came in"mom something is wrong with my Minecraft game" he suddenly realised the red screen on his brothers Xbox(the same thing had happened to his iPad)"Daron why it the screen red?" his brother asked. "Daron!!!!" his older sister called from down stairs hearing her frustrated gave him a moments pleasure "My computer screen is red what did you do!!" she stormed up the stairs looking at her brothers red screens. The power of family Daron, his brother, sister and mom logged on to Minecraft in his room except for his mom which had a desk computer in stead of a laptop. The terrain loaded they were in his base but it was different something was watching them. this is your base I'm impressed I'm a good builder They looked around in two groups, Daron went with his sister(hopping to find a way to troll her). his mom and brother creeped through a under ground ravine dodging lava and creepers. no wonder this is rated M in all versions except one ? They continued searching until "What….his brother didn't have that name" Daron quickly slammed on the chat button. MOM RUN NOW!!!!!!! hmm billy is placing red and white striped blocks in the main corridor is that normal???? Daron scrolled through the commands but none would work he continued trying to find the kick command before this not brother blew up his base. My family can't be trusted Daron quickly gave up drew his diamond sword and charged towards his-not-a-brother swinging it like a mad man. His mom stood there watching as her sons attacked each other, Daron had the upper hand his diamond blade was way better than his brother/opponent's stone. Daron delivered the finishing blow and... Daron tossed his controller on the ground and ran into his brothers room with his sister and mom following, entering the small room with blue walls his brother was on his bed, he appeared awake but his eyes were red all red he just sat there frozen iPad in hand. His dad made it home he had almost been run over by a car with a licence plate saying Daniel was it a coincidence or was Daniel a real person trolling him. Their dad set up his work pad with Minecraft and Daron decided that they should all be in the same room. Since his Xbox was less complex than his moms computer they set it up in his moms study. Daron's dad tried calling the police but the phones didn't work nor there email accounts they were on there own. Daron, his dad older sister and mom all logged on to Minecraft, his younger brother lay on a couch unresponsive his red eyes borrowed into Daron's soul well it was kinda funny because they all spawned on soul sand in a iron cage. Daniel walked out of the darkness and his dad tried to break the cage, something happened suddenly he began taking damage as cracks formed on the iron barricade then we all started taking damage somehow the irons durability was affecting our health I knew that if that block shattered we would die giving Daniel enough time to replace it, he didn't hold iron bars in his hand but Daron knew he had them. Hello beloved readers this is the author this creepy pasta will for ever remain incomplete unless you add some things (-: have fun. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Player Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World